The Bacherlorette
by Angel-Gal73
Summary: Just when Boss was about to let Bijou be with Hamtaro, he finds out about a gameshow that may give him a second chance with Bijou. And it will be a friendly little compitition right? Yeah, as if it will be!


Boss took a deep breath, as he watched the hamgirls play a clapping game. Actully, it wasn't all of them he was stareing at, it was just one...Bijou. We all know Boss had been in love with Bijou, ever since he first spotted her. But has he ever confessed his love to her? Nope. But today, he finally was...

With the girls...

"Ok, clapping games over!" Sandy said. "Now, it is time for...who do you want to go out with!"

"Ok, but can we skip you Sandy?" Pashmina said. "We all know who you want to go out with!"

"Oh yeah?" Sandy said back. "Who is it then?"

"Maxwell!" all the girls exclaimed.

"Dang..." muttered Sandy. "That was a trick question to!"

"Yeah Sandy, we just made our best guess! Because if you have pictures all over your room with Maxwell, and you mutter his name and sigh dreamily and stare at him, then we would never suspect you have a crush on him!" said Pashmina sarcasticly. "Because it is SO not obvious!"

After Pashmina made that speech full of sarcasiom, all the girls burst into laughter...even Sandy! Of course, it was only a small giggle...

"All right, all right!" she said. "You can skip me! Now, Pashmina, who do you want to go out with?"

"DUH! Stan!" Pashmin exclaimed.

"Pashmina, no offence, but, Stan isn't exactly, well, your type!" Bijou said, adjusting her blue ribbons."Now, how should I put this nicely..oh right! He flirts with every girl he sees! No wonder he has so many ex girlfriends!"

"Yeah, really!" Sandy said.

"I ONLY HAVE FOUR EX GIRLFRIENDS" called Stan's voice from the clubhouse kitchen. "FOUR YOU HEAR!"

" Yeah Stan, suuuuuure you do!" Sandy called back, a grin appearing on her face.

"Now, moving on!" Pashmina said. "If not Stan, who could I have a crush on?"

"Oh I know! It could be..um..." Sandy started to say, but you could easily tell she had no idea how to answer that question. She turned to Bijou, and gave her a look that said, "Help me out here!"

"Ok, lets see, a guy Pashmina could crush on is...uh..um..."said Bijou,but she was having trouble to answer, just about as much as Sandy.

5 Minutes Later...

"Um..." Sandy and Bijou continued to mumble, their minds still thinking of the answer.

"You guys have no idea, huh?" Pashmina asked.

"Nope, not a clue." they both said.

"Great..." Pashmina muttered flatly."I have no guy to love. Yippee."

"Oh you'll find someone!" Sandy said, trying to comfort her friend.

"Yeah but in the meantime..."Pashmina said. Then, she took out a picture of Stan, and began stareing at it dreamily.The other girls shook there heads and rolled there eyes.

"Um, anyway, Bijou," said Sandy turning to Bijou. "Who do you want to go out with?"

With Boss..

Boss stopped in his tracks as he heard Sandy ask that question. A grin slowly appeared on his face, and he tiptoed quietly, but fast to a hiding space near the girls, and waited to hear Bijou's answer..

Back to the girls...

Bijou froze. She nervously looked over at the other girls,they all had anxious looks on there faces, for they were dying to hear Bijou's answer.

"Um...uh..." said Bijou, starting to twirl her snow white fur, showing she was a nervous little hamster. How could she tell them who she loved? Plus, didin't they already knew who it was?

Harmony, noticeing Bijou's nervous behavior, spoke up.

"Bij, you can't possibly love H-, I mean, you - know - who!" she said."Ever since he has been going out with Sparkle..."

"Harmony!" yelled Hannah. "Don't remind her!"

"Oh be quiet Hannah! At least I didin't say his name!" Harmony yelled back.

"You almost did!" Hannah argued.

"That doesn't count!"

As the two girls bickered, Bijou cringed as the memory of that horrible day came into her head. The memory took place a few weeks ago, where Bijou was just sitting at the clubhouse table, sipping some tea with her friends, when all of a sudden, Sparkle burst through the clubhouse door, holding Hamtaros paw. Then, the entire clubhouse went silent. All eyes were on the two. Sparkle, noticeing this, smiled and said cheerfully, "We're going steady."

Then, thats when the silence, turned into complete dead silence. There, right in front of there very hamster eyes, were the newest couple of the clubhouse...Hamtaro and Sparkle. A couple they never expected...

Finally, Panda broke the silence by saying, "Congratulations."

Then, one by one, the hams congratulated Hamtaro and Sparkle, and went back to what they were doing. Except one hamster...Bijou.

Bijou couldn't stop stareing at the new couple. She dropped her tea, and her beautiful pure white fur turned into a pale white. There, right in front of her, was the love of her life, Hamtaro, with her least favorite hamster ever...Sparkle.

Bijou cringed as that memory came in her head, but she shook it off, and got back to the game she and the other hamgirls were playing.

"Girls, you don't understand, I don't love any-" Bijou started to say, but was interupted by a male voice.

"Bijou, can we talk for a minute?"

Bijou froze again. She turned her head around very slowly, only to find Hamtaro, standing above her.

"Bij, can we talk?" Hamtaro asked.

"T-talk? Talk about about what?" Bijou asked nervously.

But all Hamtaro did, was grab Bijou's paw, and pull her to the kitchen. A few seconds later, Stan came flying out the kitchen, and right next to the hamgirls.

"Dang, whoever knew Hamtaro could actully throw a hamster?" Stan joked.

The hamgirls rolled there eyes.

Meanwhile...

Boss stared into space, wondering what Hamtaro wanted to talk to Bijou about. After a few moments, he decided to go check out what the two were talking about, and ran after them.

A Few Moments Later...

Boss quickly ducked behind the kitchen table,and watched Hamtaro and Bijou sit down.

"Bij, have you realized that Sparkle didin't come to the clubhouse today?" Hamtaro asked.

"Why, yes I have." answered Bijou.

"Well, thats because she's at home, moping." Hamtaro said.

"And why is she moping? Did she break a nail?" Bijou joked.

Hamtaro threw back his head and laughed at Bijou's joke.

"Partly, but no." Hamtaro said, putting on his usaul childish-like grin."It's because...I broke up with her."

Bijou's ears perked straight up. Could what Hamtaro said be the truth? Did he really break up with Sparkle? Has he finally seen her through her good looks, and saw what a selfish snob she was?

"Why did you break up with her?" Bijou asked.

Hamtaro's golden fur turned from pink to red, as he put his his paw on Bijou's, and then whispered something in her ear...

"Because I'm in love with a certain, beautiful french hamster."

Bijou's jaw dropped. It was true. Hamtaro was in love with her, not Sparkle. Bijou's heart began to beat faster and faster. She leaned into Hamtaro and whispered quietly, "And that certain girl you love, loves you back."

Now it was Hamtaro's turn for his heart to beat speedy fast. Then, faster than you can say, "Ah, young love", Hamtaro and Bijou shared a passionate kiss.

Meanwhile behind a bush... (Hamtaro and Bijou were outside)

Boss was still. Absolutely still. There, in front of his hot, close to watery eyes, was the love of his life, kissing some clueless hamster.

Boss's legs started to shake. He dropped on his knees, as he felt his eyes burn from the tears about to pour out. He was so close to confess his love to Bijou..but Hamtaro beat him to it. Boss then began to realise, that maybe he should just give up on Bijou. After all, it was all ready too late to confess his love to her, now that she and Hamtaro were kissing. And then, Boss ran out of there as fast as his shakey legs could carry him.

That Night in the Clubhouse...

"I-I c-can't believe i-it!" Bos stuttered between tears, blowing his nose with a tissue. "H-Hamtaro and B-B-Bijou k-kissed!"

"Zuzuzu..stop..zuzuzu...crying...zuzuzu..." Snoozer said, practily asleep like a baby."I'm..zuzuzu..trying to...zuzuzu...sleep."

"Oh cut it Snoozer! You sleep every little freaking day!" Boss yelled at the sleeping hamster. "Can't you see your very close friend is in depression!"

"Boss...zuzuzu...never...zuzuzu...give up hope." Snoozer said, rolling over on his side.

"Never give up hope? What do you mean by that Snooz?" Boss asked Snoozer, wiping away his teary eyes.But the over-sleeping ham was already in a deep sleep.

"Never give up hope...never give up hope..." Boss said to himself, wondering about that peice of advice Snoozer gave him. " Well, I'll wonder about what Snoozer said tomorrow. Now, I guess I'll get my mind off Bij...I-know-who I mean, by watching some T.V."

Then, Boss, still wiping his tears, grabbed his remote, and clicked on the T.V.

"Oh Johny...I love you!" said a girls voice from the T.V.

Click. Boss clicked his remote.

"Mary, I love you, will you marry me?" said a males voice from the T.V

Click. "Ugh, I do not want to hear about love!" Boss complained flicking to a diffrent channel.

" Love, love, love! It's a magical thing called love!" people sang.

Click.

"Love is so wonderful! I feel sorry for whatever loser doesn't have someone to love!"

Click.

"I love you. You love me. We're a-"

"AHHHH!"Boss screamed, immeadiately going to a diffrent channel.

"Hey all you guy hamsters out there! Have you just lost the woman of your dreams to another man?" a guy said.

"Yeah, a clueless, idiotic man.." Boss mumbled angrily.

"Is that man perhaps, someone you hate? Like, is he clueless or something?"

"Heck yeah! I said it before, and I'll say it again! He is a clueless idiot!" Boss yelled.

"Ok, ok, stop your yelling, get off your little hamster butt, and call 1-800-BACHELORETTE."

"Bacherlorette?' Boss said.

"Yes, bachelorette. You see, my names Dan. And I'm the host of the hit T.V show, 'The Bacherlorette'." Dan said. "And in that show, you can easily win your girl back."

"I can?" Boss asked.

"You can. Now, you see, in that show, there is one girl, who is basicly the bacherlorette of the show, and two men who are to fight for her affection. Those two men compete through a number of rounds, and whoever wins the most rounds, wins the girl." explained Dan.

"Wins the girl?" Boss exclaimed.

"Wins the girl." Dan said. "Now, what are you waiting for? Call now at 1-800-BACHERLORETTE, and you can win your true love back!"

"Yeah!" Boss said. Then, he rushed towards his phone, and dialed the number.

"Hello? Is Dan there?" Boss asked. "Oh, hey Dan. Listen, I want to compete in your bacherlorette show, against Hamtaro Haruna, to win back Bijou Ribon and-huh? You need to know where we'll be? Oh, thats easy, just meet us at the Sunflower Diner in Tokyo, tomorrow at 11:00 a.m. Is that good for you? It is? Fantastic! Meet you there! Later."

Then, Boss hung up his phone, and jumped up about two and a half feet through the air.

"Hamtaro, you better watch out, because I am taking you down!" Boss said. "And then Bijou will be mine! She will!"


End file.
